Relations
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Hanibal's Granddaugter, Murdock's Nephew, Face's Son, and BA's young cousin. *Got nothing else to say*


**This is just a random mumbo jumbo one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jane chuckled as she shut the door behind her. Her parents wouldn't have been to proud of her, but there wasn't anything they could say while in graves now was there? She took the pistol out from its holster and tossed it onto the table. It had been her grandfather's until he died and it was given to her father, who soon died and she took it along with her dog Murphy. She sat down in her only chair and tossed her boots to the ground. Those had also belonged to her grandfather. Her blacklab walked over and looked at her in question. She took out two wallets, a diamond necklace, and two twenty dollar bills out of her coat pockets.

"Good huntin' today," she told Murphy. "Although I think that diamond may be fake." There was a tap on the window and Murphy let out one loud bark. There was two taps afterwards and Murphy lay down quietly. Jane sighed a bit and walked over to the window. She pushed it opened and looked at the teenage boy standing outside. She looked right, then left, and heard the sirens. "Get in you oaf!" she shouted pulling him in. "What did you do now CP?" The boy got a funny grin and Jane sighed. "You attacked the counseler again didn't you CP? What did I tell you about doing that?" Jane stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"You said that it wasn't very nice, but seeing what you do to earn money I thought to myself that wasn't right! And billy agreed, dont you billy?" the boy looked over at his invisable friend.

"You're just like your uncle Howling Mad, you know that CP?" she said as she shut the blinds around the unowned house.

"My name's Frank, not CP, you know that," he said plopping down on a seat cushion on the floor. Jane rolled her eyes and handed Frank a bottle of apple juice. A huge smile spread across his face. "You're the best Jane!" He took a sip and Jane set her glass of water on the small table. There was a knock at the door. Frank took his juice and hid behind a curtain.

"Yeah, they'll never look there," Jane said sarcastically. She opened the door and rolled her eyes as Sam stood before her. "Get in here flirty." She shoved him in through the door and shut it behind him. "Juice, water, or milk?"

"Milk as always," Sam said. "CP!" Frank jumped out from behind the curtain and hugged his friend. Sam pushed him off. "Dude, dont do that." Frank grumbled.

"You're not fun!" he shouted. Sam laughed and took his own cushion on the floor. Jane handed him his milk and waited a moment. "What is it?"

"In three, two, one..." Sam said. Suddenly there was a thud and they turned to see Jimmy walking in from the bathroom. "Hi Jim." The black boy sat down on the floor and Jane handed him juice as always.

"Thanks Jane," he said taking a drink. "Alright, what's the gig everyone? Hows the day?"

"I pulled out my counsler's hair today, and I also dumped his coffee all over him too," Frank said. Sam snickered.

"That's horrible CP! But funny too," he said. Jim nodded in agreement. "I got kicked out of my house again because I was flirty with my dad's business partner. I can't help it that she's hot!" Jim shook his head.

"Something ain't right with you fool," he said drinking his juice. "I broke a truck." They stared at him. He looked at them. "I used a flamethrower, not my bare hands, geez." Everyone laughed, everyone but Jane. Frank looked over at her and tilted his head. Jim and Sam looked over too. "Something on your mind Jane?" She sat down in her chair and sighed a bit. She looked at the three boys before her, thinking a moment.

"Yeah, something is," she told them. The three boys sat there and waited for her to continue, which she did. "Look at us three. Hurting counselers, hitting on grown woman, burning trucks, and stealing!" At that Jane tossed the diamond necklace to the ground. They all stared. Ever since they were twelve they had been doing this, had it been bugging her these four years of her life? "Frank's uncle, Sam's dad, Jim's cousin, and my grandfather were the A-team! They saved people! Yeah they were wanted and chased by the military, but they did good work! Saved lives, beat up some bad guys, and look at us! We're blasphemy to them! Complete blasphemy!" They watched as Jane walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. Frank walked over to her. She looked at him and the two others came up beside him.

"We're teenagers Jane, we're not the A-team. We can never be the A-team," Sam told her.

"I know. But we could do better," Jane told them. They all looked at each other. "We could at least try." Frank went and picked up his juice and her water. He handed it too her and Sam took his milk and Jim his juice.

"We could try, and why dont we? Make our relations proud huh?" They all smiled at Frank and his words.

"True dat CP, true dat," Sam said. They all clanked the glasses together and made a vow to help people and try to be the A-team. It wouldn't end well, but they'd try...

* * *

**please reveiw**


End file.
